When You Can Sing the Stars Up
by TheSixthMarauder
Summary: Jasmine, Kanna, and Ivy have been going to Hogwarts for years, without many problems. Now, in 6th year, things will get messy. And, if they have anything to say about it, it may involve Harry and the others. FREDxOC GEORGExOC LEExOC other pairings.
1. What the Hallway is NOT used for

Jasmine Laylen walked sulkily into the Hogwarts library. She had come here to think. Tall and thin with long, shimmering black hair to her waist, emerald green eyes, and a summer tan, she was very pretty. Jasmine had two sisters, Kanna and Ivy. Actually, they were triplets, but they weren't identical.

Jasmine was smart, funny, and a little mysterious, with a knack for writing stories. Words would flow from her pen to dance on the page for her. Her best subjects were Potions, Divination, and History of Magic. Ivy and Kanna were very different.

Kanna was tall, thin, had waist-length red hair, blue eyes, and a slightly lighter tan. She was kind and friendly, and very pretty. Kanna loved nature and being outdoors, and her best subjects were Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, and Astronomy. Kanna had a soft spot for animals, and wanted to take care of them after she graduated. Muggle animals and magical ones.

Ivy, the third triplet, was also tall and skinny, and very pretty, too. She had waist-length brown hair with lighter brown highlights, black eyes, and a slightly darker tan. She was fun, athletic, and adventurous, with a great spirit. Ivy and Jasmine both played Quidditch on their house teams, and Kanna was the cheerleader, but Ivy really wanted to go pro. Her best subjects were Defense Against the Dark Arts (DADA), Charms, and Transfiguration.

All three girls were determined, stubborn, and independent. Ivy and Jasmine always stood up for what they believed in, and they always spoke their minds. Kanna was shy and often got picked on, and Jasmine and Ivy always came to her rescue. Between the three of them, they had all their subjects covered. There was only one _small_ problem.

FLASHBACK

"Gryffindor!" Ivy.

"HufflePuff!" Kanna.

"Slytherin!" Jasmine.

"Oh, shit." all three girls groaned.

END FLASHBACK

Now they were fifteen and in fifth year, and things were relatively calm. Sure it was tough, and they had been teased a lot, triplets in three different houses. Especially when one was Gryffindor and one was Slytherin.

"Hello, Traitor," a cold-sounding voice spoke, and Draco Malfoy stepped from behind a bookshelf, saying mockingly, "taking a last look? Are these books your only friends?"

"Shove-it, Ferret-Boy! Or have you forgotten your incident?"

"Picking fights on the last day of school? Tsk, tsk. I could have you end up like Diggory, you know."

"I said, Shove It!" she yelled, appalled by his lack of respect for the dead. _How DARE he!_

She reached out and pushed him away from her, sending him backwards into the bookcase. Just as Malfoy was standing up to retaliate, Fred Weasley walked in and, noticing the situation, came to her 'rescue'.

"Are you bothering this fine lady, Malfoy?" Fred asked with mock seriousness, and then turned to Jasmine.

"You shove it, too!" she yelled, shoving him away - she had had a very hectic year because of him - and running from the library, ignoring Madam Pince, the librarian.

She hadn't got very far when she heard Fred running behind her. Inwardly, she groaned and made a decision.

"Go away!" she shrieked, turning around abruptly.

He tried to stop, but he skidded on the freshly cleaned floor - _Dmn that caretaker Filch _- and slammed full force into Jasmine. Both of them fell into a tangled mess on the ground.

"You know, this is a very compromising position." Fred remarked tauntingly, looking down at her.

He was basically straddling her, with the exception that his left knee was pulled into a kneeling position. She was trapped under him, with her left arm twisted behind her back and her right hand gripping his forearm from when she had tried to stop her fall. Her right leg was bent around his back. She thought seriously about what he had just said, imagining what could happen if they were discovered like this: what people would say, how many rumors would fly around, and who would stab them both in the back. Then she did the only reasonable thing that came to mind: she released his arm and slapped him across the face.

"Ouch?" Fred whispered quietly, holding his cheek.

"Yeah, 'ouch'," Jasmine answered crossly, "now let me up!"

For a minute, Fred looked like he was in a daze. Then he seemed to remember the situation they were in. And he smiled wickedly.

"No, I don't think I will. Maybe I'll just call for Peeves and let him spread a nasty rumor."

"You…." she had been about to say 'you wouldn't dare', when she realized, _yes, he would._

Fred grinned as if he had guessed her thoughts. He leaned forward to make a smart comment, when Jasmine did the only thing she knew would make him let her go. She unwrapped her leg from his body and kissed him square on the mouth. To her surprise,_ and possibly happiness?_, he returned the kiss with vigor, assaulting her mouth with his own. _And I'm actually enjoying it!_ Jasmine amazed herself by admitting the fact.

Yes, it's short, but I just want to see if people are interested. The next chapters will be much longer.


	2. The Black Lagoon

Sorry it took so long, I was grounded from Internet. Thanks to all who are bothering to read this crappy story:D

Lee Jordan looked from the red-head Kanna, who was next to him, to her dark-haired sister Ivy, who was across from him. They were all sitting at the Gryffindor table, in the Great Hall, even though Kanna was a Hufflepuff.

"Only Kanna can survive on a chicken nugget, two puddings, and a flagon of pumpkin juice." he stated in mild shock.

Ivy nodded. "Yeah, and she always seems full."

"Your sister is just weird." Lee told her, bluntly.

"Hey, she's your girlfriend." Ivy shrugged, smiling. Kanna stuck out her tongue at her sister. Then she leaned up and pecked Lee on the cheek. He blushed light pink - they had only just begun to date - and Ivy grimaced.

"Ewww, kissing!" she teased, wrinkling up her nose.

"Aww, shove off Ivy. Go play Quidditch or something." Kanna replied, voicing what Lee was thinking. Ivy nodded and stood up.

"Great idea sis. Catch ya' later lovebirds." Then she winked and walked out of the Great Hall with her head high.

"I was only kidding, you know!" Kanna called after her sister, but Ivy just walked out the doors. Kanna frowned, wrinkling her brow like she did when she was upset, and sat down again. Lee rubbed her arm, and she smiled gratefully at him for his concern, but she still looked troubled.

"Hey, don't worry Kanna. She wasn't upset, just bored is all. Besides, she probably just wanted an excuse to go find George."

Now Kanna had to laugh. Everyone knew George Weasley had a thing for Ivy Laylen, but Ivy had always made it clear that she didn't return the feelings. Lee relaxed. His girlfriend was smiling again. Sure, he had seen her cry before, but now that they were a couple, he had decided it was his job to keep her happy. He hated to see her upset, and he knew Kanna's triplet sisters, Jasmine and Ivy, would wring his neck if she was. They stood together, and Lee put an arm awkwardly around her shoulders as they exited the Great Hall. He didn't know where they were going, until he realized she was leading him to the spot. 'The spot' was a shady area under one of the trees surrounding the lake. It was close enough to the water that you could dangle your feet in on a hot day, like that day, but the tree was tall enough to climb, or you could just sit if you wanted. Kanna pulled him down in the shade and sighed. She dipped her feet in the water and snuggled against Lee, closing her eyes.

"Kanna," Lee spoke quietly, after a few minutes.

"Mmm," Kanna mumbled, and Lee knew she was almost asleep.

"Oh, go back to sleep; it's not important, and you were up all night."

"Mm…okay," she drowsily replied, falling back into quiet dreams.

After a few more silent minutes, Lee heard a faint sound, a little ways away. It was a girl, and she was singing.

"_Because, when the sun shines, we'll shine together, told you I'll be here forever, that I'll always be your friend, and I'll stay, and I'll stick it out to the end. Now it's raining more than ever, just know we still have each other, you can stand under my umbrella, you can stand under my umbrella, ella, ella, a, a, a, under my umbrella, ella, ella, a, a, a, a, because……" _

"Jasmine," Lee called softly, not wanting to wake Kanna.

"Oy, who wants to know?" an unexpected, yet familiar, male voice called back.

"Lee Jordan, and you would be?" Lee replied curiously.

"Fred Weasley, and proud." The voice, now identified as Fred, answered back happily.

_Fred, with Jasmine? Proud?_

"Just a tick, we'll be right there." Jasmine, this time, answered. They came around a tree a couple feet off, and started over to where Kanna and Lee were sitting. Lee noticed, with amazed shock, that Fred had his arm around Jasmine's waist and was holding her tight against him. And she didn't seem to care; in fact, she looked happy. _Ah, proud! I get it!_

"Hey, Kanna?"

"Mmm?" she answered him, a bit crossly.

"Sorry, Jasmine and Fred are here."

"Jasmine _and _Fred? As in, together?" she asked, a bit disbelievingly,

"Yup."

"Are you sure you're seeing correctly?"

"Open your own eyes and see for yourself."

Kanna sat up and opened her eyes, and almost jumped out of her skin with shock. Then she settled back against Lee and closed her eyes again

"Finally."

"Finally, that's it?" Lee asked her, unbelievingly.

"Yup, that's it."

"But…..?"

"But?" Kanna asked, wonderingly.

"Oh, I'll let you know when I think of something." Lee answered her, and Kanna burst out laughing.

"When you think of something what?" Fred asked, and both teens looked up to see Jasmine and Fred looking puzzled. After just calming down, Kanna started to laugh again, and Lee joined her.

Fred looked at Jasmine seriously. "It was just a question."

This got Jasmine to start laughing at his expression, and Fred surveyed the scene. Kanna and Lee were now rolling around on the grass with laughter, and Jasmine was leaning against him because she was laughing too hard. Fred rolled his eyes, but looked down again quickly when there was a loud _splash!_ Kanna had rolled into the lake.

Fred felt Jasmine sink to her knees, then slide into a sitting position. He sat down next to her with Lee on his other side, and they all looked at each other. They burst out laughing again and began rolling around. Then Kanna came out of the inky black water. She had seaweed and other plants tangled in her hair and stuck in her shorts pocket and left sneaker. The right sneaker was missing and there were Grindylow prints all over her, and there was dirt and other grime plastered on her skin, so she looked like a mud monster from the _Black Lagoon _books. Lee stood up and started over to her, but she raised her wand at him and made very muggle-like sword movements with it.

"Stay back, I'm armed!" she called, stepping forward.

The others looked at her, with all the muck and gunk covering her form, then at each other, and then at her wand. Fred put up his hands and moved slowly backwards, but Lee and Jasmine moved forward. _They must have a death wish, _he thought.

Jasmine took out her wand - to retrieve Kanna's other shoe - and Kanna apparently perceived it as a threat. She launched herself at Jasmine, flinging her wand aside, and tackled her to the ground. Lee stepped forward to assist Jasmine, but Kanna grabbed his ankle and pulled him down.

"You are in for a world of hurt." Fred told Lee, as his friend was dragged into the tangle of swinging fists and ramming knees, all from Kanna.

Apparently, Lee interpreted this comment as a sign of help, so he grabbed Fred's wrist, yanking him down.

"God help us," Fred said quietly, before Kanna's fist of payback came swinging toward his nose.


End file.
